


2:45am

by Thesummersoldier1917



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesummersoldier1917/pseuds/Thesummersoldier1917
Summary: James gets a call from steve at 2am about his dumbass boyfriend





	2:45am

It was nearly 2 am when James was woken by his phone ringing. Picking up the phone he heard Steve's voice, 'hey James, we've got a bit of a situation here' 'and where exactly is "here"?' James said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He hears Steve say something muffled 'what was that?' 'I said McDonalds' James sighs, 'how the fuck do you manage to have a problem at McDonald's' 'well, Clint got stuck in the bathroom vents, I'm too big to help him out and sam refuses to go in' after several seconds of silence James finally registers his friends words. 'Wha- who the shit let him go into the vents!' He yells angrily 'we didn't know he'd go in the goddamn vents, I thought he just had to piss!' Sam defended. 'You guys are idiots, Jesus, which McDonald's' he asks knowing the only reason they called is so he could get his dumbass lover out of the freaking ceiling. He hears Steve mumble '25th and first' 

Hanging up the phone, James lays stretched out on his bed like a starfish.  
He just wanted to sleep. 'Goddamn it' he mutters, pushing himself off the bed. He gose though his drawers grabbing stuff randomly and putting them on. swearing the entire way. He stumbles out of his room before grabbing his keys and helmet. Jumping on one leg he pulls on his boots. 

By the time he reaches McDonald's it's 2:45 and James is in desperate need of coffee. Walking in he sees Steve and sam. Instead of saying hello he takes the coffee cup that sam has offered him, 'why the hell aren't you helping' he asks, after downing all of it. Sam just shrugs and James punches him with his right arm. 'Idiot.' James says, 'oh and Jamie,' sam says 'nice outfit, your ass looks great' confused, James looks down and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a tight grey hoodie and a pair of black yoga pants nat had loaned him. I know right' he said, yawning. 

Walking towards the bathroom, he barges in, scaring several guys that are using the restroom and washing their hands. Ignoring them James tilts his head to the ceiling and says 'Clint. You have fifteen seconds to explain why and how you got up there before I kick your ass' the voice coming from the vents startles a few more men. 'Honestly darling, i don't know. Just jump up here and help me'  
'What makes you think I can jump up there' he hears Clint make a noise and respond 'j, we all know you're a ninja' James rolls his eyes, jumping and using the wall to launch himself towards the ceiling, clinging to the thick pipe with his left arm. 'What now?' He calls 'just rip it open with your big mussels, I don't know' Clint responds, slight panic in his voice.  
James stiffens, more concerned for his lover than paying for property damage at this point. Ignoring the men scattering to get out of the way, He switches hands and rips apart the vent, making a big enough hole for Clint to get out of. 

Dropping to the ground he holds his arms out and says. 'it's alright baby, you can come out now. I'll catch you'  
As soon as the words leave his mouth Clint is jumping out of the vents and James is catching him. Setting Clint down carefully, James checks his heart beat. He really didn't need to, he can see his chest bumping and the panic in his lovers eyes. James grabs his hand and pulls him out of the restroom and though the crowded restaurant. Ignoring the looks they get from their friends and the rest of the people there, James and Clint keep walking until their outside next to James's Harley. Clint sits on the ground, face buried in his knees. James quickly kneels next to his lover, rubbing Clint back and doing breathing exercises with him until he's calmed down. 

It's now 3:15 and James is sitting in a parking lot hugging his crying lover.  
'Darling,' James says softly 'if you don't want to answer you don't have to, but you're always In vents, and you never react like this. Do you mind telling me why?' Clint looks up, puffy eyed. 'I have claustrophobia, have since a was a kid' he clears his throat and starts again. 'I'm fine if I have control of the situation, in a functional elevator I'm just kinda uncomfortable. In the vents back home I'm totally fine, cuz I know how and where to get out.' He stops to wipe his eyes 'but in there I was super scared, it was empty when I went in, and I just got to wondering if I could do it. So I did, but I didn't know how to get out and there were people in there, so I texted Steve to get you. Then you came and got me'

'Why weren't you at home' James asked. 'I got bored and sam invited me out' he said shrugging. 'Good enough for me, feel like crashing at my place tonight?' James asked, getting up. 'yeah sure, why not' Clint took James's out stretched hand and got up. After Saying bye to their friends, James and Clint mounted the bike. He told Clint to wrap his arms around his torso, Clint didn't have a problem with it he was just happy to hold the other. Clint held tight to his lover, burrowing his face in James's back Clint relaxed. Breathing in His natural scent Clint listened to the peaceful sound of cars speeding by.

By the time they reach James's apartment it's 3:55. Walking up the narrow stairs the lovers reach the 25th floor. James momentarily let's go of Clint's hands to look for his keys, after fumbling around in his pockets he finds them and unlocks the door. After going inside Clint makes a b-line for James's room. James chuckles softly and follows shortly after. Opening his door and seeing the archer had abandoned most of his clothes and was now under the covers. James walked to the centre of his bedroom and stripped completely, he opened the window and closed the blinds before crawling over Clint accidentally straddling Clint before laying down on top of him. 'You cozy?' Clint asked using the last of his energy to take his boxers off. 'Mhm' Bucky responded, carefully readjusting himself, trying not to press to hard, they were far too tired for that. James snuggled into Clint's side. Before falling asleep Clint gave James a small back rub. Silently saying thank you for getting him out of the ceiling.  
The lovers feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
